


Crossfire

by andrewminyqrd



Category: Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: my babies deserve more fanfictions, some violence? not graphic, very little kinej
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 07:09:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12601072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andrewminyqrd/pseuds/andrewminyqrd
Summary: The Dregs are involved in a meeting gone-wrong.... someone gets caught in the crossfire.





	Crossfire

The dark clouds over Ketterdam seemed blacker than usual today. A storm was coming, there was no doubt. The question was when the rain would begin to pour. Jesper hoped mother nature would wait until this meeting was over, it was always harder to shoot in the rain. 

“You are making a mistake, Kaz.” The goon sneered.  
“No, I don’t think I am.” Kaz responded, fixing the glove on his left hand. “By the way,” he looked up and gave a chilling smirk, “only my friends call me by my name. You, are not my friend.”  
“And this rich kid is?” The goon spit out, directed at Wylan, standing a few feet behind Kaz.  
“Yes, surprisingly he is quite useful. Far more useful than you.”  
The goon’s men reached for their weapons.  
“I wouldn’t do that if I were you.” Inej’s voice called from the rooftops.  
The goon and his men all flinched, looking around quickly, trying to find her.  
“You can’t find her. She is the best of the best.” Kaz told them.  
“What the hell do you think you are doing?” The goon said, trying to keep his voice calm.  
“Nothing. Well, until you decide to do something.”  
Jesper noticed Wylan’s smug look. Even in dangerous meetings, Wylan looked adorable.  
“Hey, man. We aren’t going to do anything here. We are just here to collect, that’s all.” The goon lifted his hands up. “Just give us the money you promised, and we will be out of your hair.”  
“You aren’t in my hair.” Kaz replied. “You are in my city.” 

That was the signal, Kaz’s signal to Jesper.  
Jesper shot. The bullet hitting one of the men straight through the head. The round rung in the air.  
Everyone pulled out their weapons, getting into defensive positions.  
“What the hell, Brekker!” The goon yelled. “This was not our deal!”  
Kaz started walking away, but stopped for a second to reply, “We never had a deal. You just had a demand, and I don’t take demands from goons.”  
Jesper continued his shooting, hitting everyone of his targets. He saw Inej jumping from roof to roof, sneaking up behind her targets and ending them cleanly.  
Jesper used his sniper to scout out the Dregs, to provide aid. Through the sniper, he saw Wylan with Kaz. Kaz was calm, and collected as always, protected by some of the most trusted Dregs.  
Jesper knew Kaz would keep Wylan safe if it came down to it. He may act like he hates the merchling, but the boy was special to him in a fatherly way. He couldn’t help but feel paranoid though. Usually, shooting kept him calm, happy even. But, he had a bad feeling.  
Jesper ignored it, and did what he was tasked to do. He took down 7 more guys, before he heard Inej’s voice.  
“Kaz!”  
Her voice rang through the city. The rain began to pour down, blocking Jesper’s view of the situation.  
Jesper looked around, trying to find his crew. He was looking so quickly, he almost missed Kaz and Inez kneeling on the ground next to a body, they were surrounded by Dregs, shooting and protecting.  
Jesper studied carefully, trying to figure out who’s body it was, when he realized he couldn’t see Wylan.  
His heart skipped a few beats, he felt as if the world just imploded. He gripped his rifle and starting shooting the left over goons. He shot outside of his planned boundaries, but he didn’t care. That could be Wylan on the ground. He needed to finish this so he could get down there and help him.  
Kaz looked up at Jesper, his face emotionless, but his eyes were on fire. He couldn’t tell is that glare was directed to Jesper, for breaking the plan, or to the world.  
He noticed Kaz was the only one there, where Wylan used to be laying, there was just a pile of blood.  
Jesper stopped his rampage, grabbed the rifle and ran down the staircase from the roof, to the ground floor. Jesper bursted into a sprint, trying to find his lover.  
“Jesper!” Inej called from an alley. She made a ‘come’ motion and stalked behind a building.  
He followed her, and saw some Dregs, making a path for them back to the headquarters.  
When they made it up to the entrance, he grabbed Inej’s arm. “Inej. Wylan, where-“  
“He is inside. It’s bad, Jesper.” Inez said quietly.  
Jesper’s hand started shaking, he pushed past her and ran inside. “What room?” He called back to Inej, already making his way upstairs.  
“Your old room.”  
Jesper faltered for a second, remembering that room. The room where he cleaned blood off his clothing, reloaded his guns, and slept for a few hours before he couldn’t help but go out gambling.  
He shook himself from his thoughts, heading to the room, he knew every step by memory.

When Jesper opened the door, the first thing he saw was Matthias running around the room, grabbing supplies for Nina, who was sitting by the bed. The bed, where a bleeding Wylan was sitting.  
Jesper noticed Kaz sitting by the window, readjusting his gloves.  
“Wylan.” Jesper said.  
Everyone looked up, Nina barely glanced up.  
“What happened? Is he okay?” Jesper was still shaking.  
Inej came up behind him and put a hand on his shoulder. “Go ahead.”  
He didn’t need to be told twice, he rushed to the bed, and sat on the side. He grabbed Wylan’s hand and brought it to his lips.  
“Who.” Is all he said.  
“We aren’t sure. But, he is most likely dead.” Kaz answered, not even glancing up.  
“Most likely?!”  
“Jesper, calm down.” Nina commanded. “Right now, all that matters is Wylan. I did what I could to stop the bleeding, but we need to get the bullet out. You need to keep holding his hand, this will be painful.” “He’s unconscious, he’ll still feel it?” Jesper asked.  
“Do you remember the pain every time you have gotten shot? You really think you were always awake?” Nina replied, rolling her eyes.  
Jesper’s jaw clenched. “Okay. Okay, I’m here.”  
“Good. Get ready. Inej, help him hold Wylan down.” Inej did as Nina told, coming up to the other side of the bed, grabbing Wylan’s other arm.  
“Matthias, hand me the smallest knife.” Nina says.  
He handed her the knife, barely bigger than a middle finger. Nina dug the knife into his wound.  
Wylan’s body twitched and his eyes opened up.  
“Ah, ah ahh.” Wylan moaned in pain.  
“Hey, wy, it’s me.” Jesper said softly, rubbing his arm supportively.  
Wylan’s head tilted to the side to look at him. “Jes… Jesper.. It hurts. What-Wha..” Wylan’s voice died out when the knife went a bit deeper. His mouth opened in a silent cry.  
“It’s okay, it’s okay. Just stay still, try to keep your heartbeat steady.” Jesper advises.  
“I- I can’t. What are you doing?”  
“You got shot, I need to get the bullet out. Please stay still.” Nina told him.  
“Oh. Oh shit, okay. I’ll try.” Wylan panted.  
“You are doing great, Wylan.” Inej said.  
“That’s good to know. Thanks.”  
Jesper smiled, not even body-numbing pain could stop his sarcasm.  
“I got it! Okay, I’m going to pull it out.” Nina said. Nina started to pull it out, Wylan yelled.  
“Whoa! Hold on, wait!” Jesper called out. “Wylan, look at me.” He lightly touched Wylan’s face and turned it to him. “Just keep looking at me.” Wylan does as he said, staring directly at him. Jesper looks up at Nina and gives her a nod.  
Nina continues, Wylan doesn’t take his eyes off of Jesper’s. He whimpers, and Jesper kisses his knuckles.  
“Keep going. You can do this, Wy.” Jesper encourages.  
Wylan nods and squeezes Jesper’s hand harder.  
“Done!” Nina calls out, as Wylan breathes out. “You should be fine, let me stitch you up though.”  
“Please hurry. I think I need to pass out.” Wylan whines.  
Jesper laughs and leans down to kiss his forehead. “I love you.”  
“Yeah, yeah. I love you too, now hurry up.” Everyone laughs, and Kaz even cracks a smile.  
Kaz walks up to the bed and pats Wylan on the shoulder, then puts his glove hand on Inej’s back. He leads her out of the room, most likely to talk about the meeting.  
“Where are they going?”  
“To makeout.” Nina teases.  
Jesper chuckles, and Wylan lightly slaps him on the arm.  
“They are probably just taking about the meeting.” Matthias said.  
“What happened? Did it work out?” Wylan asked.  
“You got shot, how do you think it went?” Jesper scolded.  
Wylan gave him a look, making Jesper sigh.  
“They are all lying on the street, their blood spilling into the gutters.” Kaz says, sounding extremely threatening.  
“Hey, be nice.” Inej scolded.  
“I am.” Kaz complained.  
“Well you sound horrifying.” Nina added. “Anyways, the stitches are done.”  
“Thank you, Nina.” Wylan says, touching her hand.  
“My pleasure, love.” She kisses his hair, and messes it up a bit. “Get some rest.”  
“Yes, Ma’am.” Wylan salutes.  
“Everyone out. He needs to sleep.” Jesper says.  
“Yeah, you staying?” Inej asks.  
“Yes.”  
“Okay, call us if anything happens.”  
“Okay.” 

“So, we are alone, huh?”  
“I guess so.” Jesper lays down next to him, turning on his side to stare at his lover.  
“Wanna mess around?” Wylan teases.  
“Don’t tempt me, Merchling. I don’t want to rip open your stitches.”  
“Mhm, you just have to be more cautious.”  
“Babe, you know how I fuck. There is only one speed I perform at, which is ultra.”  
“Fuck off.” Wesper laughs, then winces. “Ow, okay. Let’s not make me laugh.”  
“Just try to get some sleep.” Jesper pets his hair.  
“Will you be here when I wake up?”  
“Of course. I’m not going anywhere.”  
“Good.” Wylan yawns, and closes his eyes.

 

Jesper swears in that moment, to never let Wylan be in the crossfire, ever agin. Never again.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you think I would kill my baby boy Wylan? HA. No. I would never kill my precious child. Anyways, enjoy.


End file.
